Tiempo de espera
by Blood-Sannin
Summary: Por que había valido cada minuto de espera con tal de estar juntos. (Pesimo Summary) entren y lean :)


_Tiempo de espera_

.  
.

—Ya voy! —gritó la pelirosa desde la cocina, la puerta volvió o sonar y ella abrió rápidamente-. Ino!

—Hola frentona. — Saludó alegremente la Yamanaka—. ¿Estas ocupada? —preguntó al tiempo que entraba a la casa.

—Que gracioso cerda.— Respondió al mote—. Pero realmente no tengo nada que hacer, estoy aburrida. — culminó soltando un chasquido.

—Genial! Pues vengo a invitarte a dar una vuelta por Konoha.- la rubia parecía entusiasmada—. También ira Hinata.— agregó.

—Me parece estupendo.— Respondió alegremente, prefería salir con sus amigas a quedarse encerrada todo el día.

—Pues entonces nos vemos a las tres.— indicó la rubia—. Nos reuniremos en la florería.- sentenció al tiempo que se dirigía a la puerta, pues estaba de paso.— nos vemos Sakura.

—Ahí estaré—. Dijo despidiéndose de su rubia amiga.

Cerró la puerta y fue a terminar de lavar los trastes que quedaban, le vendría de pelo ese paseo pues en los últimos meses había estado sola y se sumía en la monotonía. Su novio estaba fuera viajando y si no fuera por su trabajo no sabría qué sería de ella.

Acabo cerca de las dos de la tarde y tuvo tiempo para bañarse y arreglarse bien, no es que se sintiera menos que sus amigas, quienes eran dos de las Kunoichis más bonitas de Konoha, era solo que no quería estar impresentable. Salió de su casa rumbo a la florería Yamanaka donde se encontró a Ino y a Hinata conversando, se saludaron alegremente y comenzaron la amena caminata. 

.

.

Realmente había sido una muy buena idea la de Ino el salir a pasear por la aldea, se estaba divirtiendo mucho pues necesitaba despejar su mente, alejar todo lo estresante de su cabeza aunque sea por unas cuantas horas.

—Oye Sakura.— llamó la rubia—. Me dijeron que Tsunade-sama regresa a la aldea, ¿eso es cierto?

—Así es.— confirmo la Haruno—. Llega la próxima semana.

—Eso es bueno.— comentó tímidamente la Hyūga—. Ya se le extrañaba.

Caminaron por el parque donde vieron a Konohamaru –ahora más grande– ser regañado por Moegui, seguramente por alguna tontería del joven Sarutobi. Cuanto habían crecido esos chicos, los habían visto crecer; ellos mismos habían crecieron y dejaron lugar a las siguientes generaciones.

Compraron unos helados en un puesto ambulante y se enrumbaron a los campos de entrenamiento, Hinata había propuesto ir a ver a los pequeños entrenar y les había parecido una muy buena idea.

En el camino a los campos se detuvieron a ver como los cerezos estaban a punto de florecer, un espectáculo realmente muy hermoso pensaron, fue cuando ante la vista de las tres chicas un pequeño zorro salió de entre unos arbustos y se detuvo frente a la pelirosa, quien se percató del papel que traía el animalito en la pata.

—Es para mí? —Preguntó sorprendida mientras retiraba el papel—. Gracias pequeño.

Y sin más el escurridizo animalito huyó perdiéndose en el bosque. Las chicas lo vieron desaparecer y se miraron brevemente compartiendo unas sonrisas cómplices.

Desenrollando el pequeño papel vio el mensaje escrito y de inmediato sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín.

 _"Te amo"_

Su corazón salto desaforado y una ligera sonrisa adorno su bello rostro. "Tonto" pensó, solo a él se le ocurría mandar un mensaje desde la distancia donde se encuentre y con un mensajero así.

—¿Fue el Sakura-san? —preguntó la ojiperla.

La pelirosa solo asintió llevándose la nota a la altura del corazón.

—Pues ese Baka se está demorando en volver eh! —Comentó la rubia—. Ya van seis meses desde que se fue.

—A lo mejor y ya regresa pronto.— respondió Hinata—. Él nunca quiso dejarte sola tanto tiempo.

Ella sólo quería que regresara rápido, por años se había acostumbrado a su presencia y el tenerlo lejos le resultaba deprimente. Las veces anteriores que venía a la aldea eran más seguidas y por consecuente podía tenerlo más tiempo, por lo general hacían el amor y disfrutaban esos momentos juntos. Pero ahora sus viajes demoraban más tiempo y solo podían comunicarse por cartas. ¡Maldita la hora en que se convirtió en embajador de Konoha! ¡Casi ni podía verlo!

—Eso espero... — y soltó un suspiro. 

.

.

 _Un año después._

—Oye Sakura-chan.— llamó el rubio—. La abuela me dijo que quiere ser la madrina del bebé.  
La Uzumaki que estaba en el sofá leyendo apartó la vista muy atenta.

—Me parece magnífico.— contestó alegremente—. Aunque teóricamente ya es la abuela.

El rubio sonrió al recordar que Tsunade había hecho de madre el día de su boda, el la consideraba así, como la madre que nunca tuvo, por lo que le dio ese merecido título de ahí en adelante

—Tienes razón.— dijo acercándose.

Envolvió a su embarazada esposa en un tierno abrazo y besó suavemente sus rosados cabellos. Había estado casi un año fuera de Konoha por motivos diplomáticos, pero una vez finalizada su labor regresó lo más rápido posible a la aldea, pero no con las manos vacías, sino con el anillo de compromiso para su querida Sakura-chan. Ya una vez en la aldea le propuso matrimonio a su novia –y tras despertarla de su desmayo– procedieron a comunicarle al Hokage, familiares y amigos la gran noticia; dos meses después ante toda Konoha y el mundo, Uzumaki Naruto contraía matrimonio con su eterna compañera Haruno Sakura, quien desde ese momento pasaba a ser Uzumaki Sakura. Fue poco tiempo después que concibieron a su primer hijo.  
La espera había valido la pena pensaron ambos. Ahora como esposos, compañeros y amigos disfrutaban de la paz y felicidad que ellos mismos lograron.

—Te amo Naruto.— susurró contra su pecho—. Nunca lo olvides.

—Yo también te amo linda.— respondió besándola tiernamente. 

.

.

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
